French Amour!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Belle is Rogue and Gambit's sixteen year old daughter. Damieon is Pietro's sixteen year old son. When these two meet Amour happens and it can't be stopped. Amour has nothing to take. French Words found in here.


French Amour!

Chapter 1

"Cheri!"

Girl: Remy why can't you get that our daughter will want a nice boyfriend? *Anna Marie Lebeau*

Guy: Cheri I want Belle to have a boyfriend that suits her just as much as you do me. *Remy Lebeau* She is our daughter after all. Possessing your powers along with mine is very difficult for her.

Anna: But Remy she's sixteen already. She's at the age when I fell in love with you.

Remy: I know Cheri. She acts just like you too.

Girl: I can hear you ya know! I'm not deaf! I'm only in the other room! *Belle Lebeau*

Remy: She's definitely your daughter Cheri. Same Rogue attitude.

Belle: I'm going out for awhile. I'm taking the card deck. *Walks out of the house and slams the door*

Anna: Your attitude to be alone as well.

Remy: Well that was your fault Cheri.

Anna: It was not.

Remy: I wanted to be alone so I could watch you Cheri.

Anna: Whatever.

Later

Belle: Huh? *She smiles and lights a card and throws it and a guy jumps out of the tree just before it blows up* Nice try. *Sees the guy* Your Dad's old boss's grandson.

Guy: I was named Damieon because my mother liked that name. Who are you? *Damieon Maximoff*

Belle: My name is Belle Lebeau. And you have to be faster to catch me miel.

Damieon: So you stuck to your dad's French Language.

Belle: Yeah so what?

Damieon: I believe you just called me Honey.

Belle: Prove it. Do you speak French or something?

Damieon: No but I picked up a few things in French Class.

Belle: Oh please. I'm leaving now Cheri. *Walks away and Damieon smiles*

Damieon: *Says loud enough for her to hear* I have the same powers of my father you know. I can be a lot faster.

Belle: Prove it Cheri. *Turns and looks at him and smiles* I guess I'll just have to be quicker then Cheri.

Damieon: Maybe I'll just continue following you until I find out where your heading.

Belle: Easy to visit my friend. He's getting old but Night Crawler is still as funny as ever. Him and Amanda have a little girl I visit every day without my parents knowing. Night Crawler is my uncle. I'm sure she knows but Katrina is more then a cousin. She's like a little sister. They live at the Xavier Institute. I'm sure a son of the leader of the Brotherhood wouldn't want to come with me Cheri. *Continues walking away*

Later

Girl: Belle! I was afraid you weren't going to come today. *Katrina Wagner*

Guy: Hello Belle how is your mother? *Kurt Wagner*

Belle: Good. Easily annoyed by my father but same old mom.

Girl: Well that's a relieve. *Amanda Wagner*

Kurt: how are your powers coming along?

Belle: Mom's are easy to control but when I feel someone watching me I throw a card at them and it blows up.

Kurt: you are your father's child.

Katrina: Belle come see what Uncle Logan got me today! *Pulls Belle who has gloves on like her mother did when she was younger*

Belle: Alright Cousine.

Kurt: Your really getting into your father's language aren't you?

Belle: He has me study every night before I go to bed.

Kurt: Wonderful.

Belle: Yeah. *Katrina stops when they get to the toy* Wow that's cool. I got you something too. Happy Birthday Katrina. *Holds out a small box and Katrina claps and opens it* What? *Sees her sad face* Dad made me get them. Here's your real present Mom helped me get. *Hands her another gift and Katrina opens it and a smile appears on her face*

Katrina: I love it! Thanks! Its just the Doll I wanted!

Belle: I saw you looking at that in the store a few weeks ago and Mom and I decided we'd get it for you without Dad knowing of course. I hope you still use the cards. They can help you a lot like they do me. Watch. *Grabs on of her own cards and walks over to the window and throws it out the window and it hit's a tree and the leaves shake just before the card blows up* Tada. That guy has been watching me and its starting to get creepy. Cheri stop it! *yells out the window and Kurt teleports outside and then back inside*

Kurt: He's gone. It was Pietro's son.

Belle: I think he's been watching me for a long time.

Kurt: And you like it so you call him Cheri?

Belle: Its actually kind of creepy so I call him Cheri to make him think I like him. But I don't. *Laughs and so does Kurt and Katrina and Amanda looks at them and laughs too*

Later

Belle: You know if you wanted to tell me something you could have done so and not stalk me.

Damieon: And yet you came to the park where I could stalk you and trap you alone.

Belle: Oh please the brotherhood isn't that smart. *Places a hand on her hips and looks at him* So why have you been watching me?

Damieon: your interesting. Your mother is a powerful Mutant and your father was lucky enough to fall in love with her. I'm sure you have both of their powers.

Belle: My mother's power isn't that good you know. It was pretty much a curse to her.

Damieon: Touch me and find out.

Belle: I'll get your thoughts and memories. I'll technically be in your head.

Damieon: I'd pretty much like that.

Belle: No. My mom said not to use her power as much as possible. It could kill me.

Damieon: It could?

Belle: Yeah. She went through a mental attack from her powers. Everyone she had ever touched wanted out and attacked everyone she cared about.

Damieon: Hmm? Seems painful.

Belle: That's why I use my father's powers and keep long sleeves all the time. I'm my own worst enemy.

Damieon: You give yourself to much credit.

Belle: No its true. I put my baby brother in a coma for life. *The picture freezes of Damieon's shocked face*


End file.
